Summer Vaca
by DemonMiko
Summary: Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango chose to go to the beach for summer vacation. What will happen there and what happens when they meet some very cute guys? This is a summer of love, hate, and surprises not to mention a jewel!
1. Any Plans?

Summer Vaca.  
  
By Demon Miko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. *Sigh*  
  
~ Before reading please note my 3 basic rules:  
  
Read, Enjoy, & (if possible)Review! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1: Any Plans?  
  
Kikyo, my twin; Sango, my BFF; and I put our heads together. We had to come up with a place to go for summer, before school let out and that is only in two weeks away. Just then an idea hit me.  
  
"Why don't we go to the beach?" I asked.  
  
"That's a great idea Kagome, and my uncle owns a huge resort by the beach!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"I love the idea you guys but only one problem, I don't think we have the money to stay at a resort." Kikyo said sadly.  
  
"No problem Kikyo. See my uncle gave me the East Wing of the place for my birthday, so it's always available for me and nobody stays in those rooms except my family anyway."  
  
"Great!" We cheered. Finally, we had a plan for summer.  
  
' That was the easy part. ' I told myself ' Kikyo and I still have to talk to our mother and convince her to let us go. This is going to be a nightmare.'  
  
After about two hours later Kikyo and I walked out of the kitchen exausted over what happened. To relax I went upstairs to reflect over what we just talked about.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~ "Well can we go?"  
  
"I already told you that I would think about it, Kikyo. Another thing you two, I won't even think about it unless you both act more mature got that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." We muttered.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the time until school ended we were nice to Sota and Kaede, finished all of our homework, completed the chores, and we didn't even complain about it. I was just about to start my homework when Mom told Kikyo and me to get downstairs. ' Now what's wrong?'  
  
"I just wanted to tell you two just how proud I am of you both. Over the past two weeks you guys showed me that you can be mature so I decided to let the two of you go to the beach with Sango for the summer."  
  
Those words took a little bit to sink into the both of us but all of a sudden we began to hug our mother.  
  
"Thank-you Mom!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch for letting us go with Sango."  
  
"You're both quite welcome. Now don't you guys have homework to finish?"  
  
Quickly, we ran up the stairs and into our separate rooms. I pick up the phone and began dialing Sango's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me."  
  
"Oh hi."  
  
"Guess what, my mom finally gave us permission to go with you!"  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"She just told us and I have no idea what to bring. Could you help me?"  
  
"OK. Just bring one or two swim suits, some shorts, jeans, capris, any shirts you want, maybe some skirts, dresses for balls/ dances/ dates/ anytime, big beach towels, and the rest you should know."  
  
"Great. Thanks a bunch! Bye."  
  
"Bye, talk to ya later."  
  
Then I finished my homework. Kikyo walked in to ask me what we should pack so I told her everything Sango told me and said anything else that she could think of. After she left my room I stepped up to my closet, opened it, and pulled out a large suitcase. I packed it with stuff until it was full with all my favorite clothes, CDs, and a couple pairs of shoes. Looking in I saw that there was still room for more stuff so I went and grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, bath suds/bubbles, bodywash, shampoo, conditioner, brush, mainly the supplies in the bathroom.  
  
As I stepped into bed that night my last thought was that after I woke up there would only be one more day to wait before the beginning of our exciting summer vaca. 


	2. Are We There Yet?

Before starting this chapter I would like to say thank you to the people to review thus far: sorena27  
  
Read and Enjoy! (Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?  
  
*Beep, beep, beep. * Two days later when my very stupid alarm went off I landed on the floor in a huge bundle of blankets. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Kikyo standing right above me!  
  
"Hey sleepy-head! It's time to get up, Sango gets here in an hour."  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Well it's almost 9:30."  
  
Before she could reason with me about getting up earlier, I flew to my closet and then made a mad dash to the restroom. It felt like I just created a new record for myself, cause I only showered for five minutes and I was ready at 10:00. Drawing a breath of relief, I sank down onto the chair in the kitchen. ' Hey for once in my busy life I have time for breakfast.' ^_^'  
  
At 10:30 Sango pulled up into our driveway and came inside to help with our luggage. As Kikyo and I turned to leave, Mom came to say bye and handed us our money to spend. She told us to have fun, be safe, and not to get into any trouble. Just then Kaede and Sota ran to us and made us promise to call them at least once a week. I hugged them both before walking out the door, into the bright sunshine.  
  
We laughed and joked so much while we were driving that we were there in no time at all. For some reason I sighed to myself ' Time flys when you are enjoying yourself.'  
  
At first glance the resort looked like a palace. Not a big, rich, stuffy one but a warm, plesent, and inviting one. Looking over at Kikyo, it seems as if she thought the same thing. When we got out of the car it was late afternoon and Sango's uncle, Mr. Yatoshi, personally came to greet us. Then a bell boy took our stuff up to our rooms and so we followed.  
  
Walking into the open door of my suite I was suddenly bathed in a soft glow of light. Right in the middle of this room the floor sank down and showed a plush sofa and a home entertainment theater. I was shocked at what I saw in my bedroom: I saw a huge queen-size bed, a large window over looking the ocean, and a door connecting my room to Sango's. Seeing my bags by the door in the front room I went to unpack. For some strange reason I had to go swimming so that meant digging through my bags for my suit. About an hour later my organizing was done, all my clothes were either in the drawers or in the closets and I was about to change into my swim suit when someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I yelled.  
  
"It's Kikyo, do ya wanna go swimming?"  
  
"Sure I was just about to change. Be out in a sec."  
  
Carefully I surveyed myself in the full length mirror and grabbed my room key and my purse. Just before I left the room I scooped up a towel.  
  
I called out "Sango, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah! Just hold on for a bit."  
  
"OK. I'll see you at the pool"  
  
Kikyo waited for me outside of my door and just for fun we wanted to race down the seemingly empty hallway.  
  
"Ready? Get set. GO!" We shouted in unison.  
  
So far we were tied but suddenly Kikyo was way ahead of me. Then out of no where I bumped into someone and fell to the floor from losing my balance.  
  
"I am sooooo sorry that I ran into you!" I apologized.  
  
Much to my surprise, I was helped up by this person. I turned to say 'thank- you' but the words never came out of my mouth. Staring back at me were a couple of violet eyes speckled with amber. He had long silky black hair and the most perfect body I had ever seen. Meaning he was HOT! (Guess who?)  
  
"T-thanks." I said nervously.  
  
"Your welcome and by the way the name's Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied grinning  
  
I was already blushing a little bit but then I saw that I was still holding the guy's hand and so I went a few shades darker.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you around later then."  
  
"Guess so and the name's Kagome."  
  
"Well then see you later Kagome." He grinned again.  
  
Sango stood next to me trying to get me back to Earth when I scared her half to death.  
  
I yelled "Did you see that guy? He was sooooo cute!"  
  
"Did you two ever want to get to the pool sometime this millienium?"  
  
With that I started running again but this time I was more careful. 


	3. Time For a Dip!

First of all, I want to thank all of those who reviewed: CorruptedAngel Snowgirl Sorena27 Then I want to thank those who E-mailed me: phets  
  
Now on with the story! ^_* (Disclaimer: Chapter 1)  
  
Chapter 3: Time For a Dip!  
  
~*~*~Inuyasha's POV~*~*~ "You guys!" I yelled as I ran to the end of the North Wing.  
  
"Where's the fire Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while Kouga was standing there, unconcerned. 'He looks like he just ran a marathon' They both thought.  
  
"Well you will have to listen to me won't you Monk? You too Wolf Boy!" I smirked as I saw the both of their happy faces replaced by anger. "Anyway I met a girl and her name's Kagome. From the looks of it, it looked as if she was headed to the pool to meet her friends or something like that because she was running pretty fast."  
  
After that I headed back to where I was going, the pool.  
  
"Stop right there Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled "Where are you going anyway?"  
  
"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to the pool." With that I sprinted off down the hall. I just heard it but they ran after me.  
  
"Wait for us!"  
  
*~*~*Kagome's POV*~*~* "So Kagome, who was that guy anyway? He was very cute!" Kikyo asked for the millionth time.  
  
"What guy? I wanna know!" Sango whined.  
  
"OK, OK, I'll tell you all I know. For one thing his name is Inuyasha, another is that he is sooo hot that it's hard to believe, and I think that's him walking to the pool right now."  
  
The two quickly turned their heads around to see Inuyasha and a couple of guys behind him. Seeing the way they were talking I took it that they were his friends or something like that. We were sitting at the edge of the pool and giggling madly when someone walked up behind us.  
  
"Hi, Kagome."  
  
"Hi. Inuyasha I want you to meet my sister Kikyo and my best friend Sango."  
  
"Nice you meet all of you ladies." A boy with a low ponytail butted-in. " I am Inuyasha's friend Miroku and that is Kouga." Unknown to everyone his hand was creeping towards Sango's butt.  
  
"Careful girls! His hands tend to wander around a bit." Kouga warned a little too late. The air was pierced with the sound of Sango's voice yelling 'Pervert' and the thud of fist-on-head contact. Wisely we chose to ignore those two.  
  
"Well anyway, Inuyasha, I want to know if he always acts like that." I told him.  
  
"Only if we're close to a girl he likes." He muttered under his breath "Which is like every girl he sees."  
  
Kikyo and I started cracking up with laughter at the sight of Miroku and soon Inuyasha and Kouga joined us. On Miroku's head was a huge bump and a bright red, glowing palm mark. Sango's face was one of pure disgust. So it was hard to stop laughing. Inuyasha was the first to recover and gave Miroku a warning. Miroku didn't listen so Inuyasha got out of the pool, grabbed Miroku, and threw him in but at the last moment Miroku grabbed his hand and he flew into the pool as well.  
  
They resurfaced with evil looking grins on their faces and they were looking straight at US!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sango, Kikyo, and I screamed. It was too late, Kouga had joined the guys and picked Kikyo up and tossed her into the pool. Miroku grabbed Sango in by the wrist, leaving me the only one on dry land. I had closed my eyes for a bit but as I opened them I noticed one thing, WHERE'S INUYASHA?!? For some reason I turned around at the last minute and I was face to face with him. Acting fast I stepped aside as he was about to grab me, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the pool with a humongus splash!  
  
"I rule!" I cheered.  
  
"Say's you!" Kikyo and Sango were behind me. Before I could act they grabbed me and the next thing I know I was flung into the pool.  
  
All of us continued to fool around for some time until we became tired and hungry. Then we pick up our stuff and began the long walk back to our rooms.  
  
"Do you possibly want to go out to dinner tonight?" They asked.  
  
"Is this a date?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I guess you could call it a date." Kouga said.  
  
"Unless you already have plans." Inuyasha said, looking a bit dissapointed.  
  
Quickly I stepped into the conversation "We don't have any plans yet so I'm thinking why not?"  
  
Kikyo and Sango ran up to me and hugged me so tight that I nearly died. "Can't..breath!" "Sorry Kagome." Then I saw the boys' confused faces and sweat-dropped.  
  
"OK then, we'll pick you guys up in an hour at around 7:30."  
  
"Alright we'll see you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~* Be honest, how did you like it? Please review! ^_^` 


	4. Something Strange

Sorry the chapter took sooo long ^_^! School's been giving me a very hard time with tests and projects, it's beginning to drive me nuts @______@. Well now that I feel a bit better I want to thank the reviewers: Digitaldog Midnightqueen6480 Firetiger PeaNut BoobOo Snowgirl CorruptedAngel Sorena27 & E-Mailers: phets  
  
Hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! (Disclaimer CH 1)  
  
Chapter 4: Something Strange  
  
We went into Sango's room to have a quick talk before we took a shower and got ready to go. In the room Kikyo started to set up pairing arrangements for the night. This was for just incase the guys wanted to split up after dinner to go somewhere like a movie or dancing.  
  
"Here's what we're going to do if they want to split up. First I'm sure we all have each other's cell phone numbers right? Good, well now as for pairings I say Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kouga and me. How does that sound?"  
  
"Kikyo it sounds great but what if the guys don't like those pairings? I mean we didn't even talk about it yet."  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong Sango. I did speak to them earlier and needless to say they loved the pairings."  
  
Before we could start talking again Sango pushed us out the door and told us to hurry up. We only had 45 minutes left to get ready. I ran into my room, took a quick shower, and then paused in front of my closet. 'What to wear, what to wear?' My eyes stopped in front of my favorite outfit: a white flower-embroidered tank top and a black knee-length shirt. Looking at the clock I saw it was only 7:00 and there was plenty of time before we had to leave. Then there was a soft knock on my frontdoor. Slowly I stood up and walked from my room to the front door.  
  
From inside I called out "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
I opened the door "Hi Inuyasha."  
  
"Well I was just walking over here to see if you wanted to come down with me to the lounge. I mean since everyone else isn't going to be ready for another half hour. Well?"  
  
"Sure, just give me a few minutes to find my necklace."  
  
A tiny bit later Kagome found her necklace, put it on, and walked out the door. They were walking down the hall in silence until they saw the place that they had met at and then burst out laughing. After strolling down the halls for a couple more minutes the two stepped into a comfy looking lounge with a balcony facing the ocean and setting sun.  
  
Suddenly Kagome said "This view is so peaceful and relaxing. I haven't seen an ocean sunset since my dad took Kikyo and me when we were about seven years old."  
  
"If it's not a personal question then can I ask what happened?" Inuyasha's voice was filled with curiosity and pain.  
  
"Well you see my dad sorta died a few years ago and seeing this sunset reminds me of him." She looked sad but also glad that she could tell someone that after keeping it to herself for so long.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know exactly how you feel cause I lost my mom when I was six years old." He felt glad for telling someone too.  
  
Then things began to grow quiet, not an erie quiet but a peaceful quiet with the gentle sounds of waves lapping up onto the shore. Somehow Inuyasha's arm found its way around Kagome's waist and her head was resting gently on his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time listening to the beach when Kagome's cell rang. Angrily she yanked it out of her purse and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, where are you and Inuyasha anyway? Have you checked the time lately, it's 7:22."  
  
"Kikyo, you're kidding me right?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding around. Get your's and Inuyasha's ass over to the front right NOW!"  
  
With that she hung up. Inuyasha had dozed off a little while ago and right now Kagome thought that he looked too cute to wake up. She gently shook his shoulders.  
  
She whispered "Hey Inuyasha, wake up. It's almost 7:30. We need to get a move on."  
  
His eyes opened slowly "OK let's go." He yawned sleepily.  
  
The two of them were wide awake by the time they got down to the front. Kouga, Kikyo, and Sango all looked furious but Miroku had an amused smile on his face. No one noticed this because Kikyo began asking where the hell they had been. Inuyasha replied with a 'Feh'. He grabbed Kagome's hand and stepped out the front door into the last rays of light. Everyone else followed without question.  
  
Kouga whispered "Hey Kikyo, where do you think they where anyway? Inuyasha won't tell anybody unless he wants to and let me tell you he doesn't look like he wants to."  
  
"I bet you anything that Kagome was off somewhere relaxing but I have no idea about Inuyasha. Maybe they were together since they came down the stairs hand-in-hand."  
  
"Ya know I think I heard him say something about looking at the ocean earlier before he left his room."  
  
"Kagome and I both used to love watching the ocean before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before our dad died a few years ago. Wow, I haven't talked to anyone about my dad except for Kagome."  
  
"Guess that means I'm special."  
  
Somehow the group decided to walk to the restaurant seeing how it's only a few minutes away. Kagome looked around at the group and noted that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sango was talking to Miroku who, miraculously, has not yet been groping her and Kikyo whispered to Kouga who whispered right back to her. She wondered what they were talking about. Then Inuyasha grabbed her attention.  
  
"Hey Kagome I was wondering, if we have enough time after dinner, would you like to go around town. You know to look at all of the sights, arcades, just places to hang out at?"  
  
"That sounds great to me. Oh, and thanks again for listening to me I had to tell someone besides my sister." She smiled a smile that just melted people's hearts on the spot.  
  
"AHHHH! PERVERT!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS NOW MIROKU!" Sango shouted so loud that the people on the street just stopped and stared at her. Then came the THUMP, WACK, THUD. She hit him over the head with her little purse and he fell, no crashed, into the hard cement ground.  
  
"God, what do you put in that thing anyway?" He rubbed his head in pain, right where she wacked him.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes I want to know!"  
  
"Alright but be forewarned. Let's see my cell, car keys with keychain collection, wallet, coin purse, a mini (hardback) version of War and Peace, makeup, watch."  
  
"OK, OK I'm kinda sorry I asked in the first place." He is still messaging his head. Kouga, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome were trying very hard not to laugh but began to crack up all the same.  
  
"What exactly is soo funny?" An irrated Miroku asked every suspiciouly.  
  
Inuyasha was the only one to recover enough to say "Did you even take a look at your head? *laughter* You look like some hills grew on your head!"  
  
By the time they arrived at the restaurant it was 7:45. They split up into three different parties and took their seats. Kagome and Inuyasha had a table that was outside over-looking the ocean. Candles around the table bathed the area a soft glow. A waiter came to take their drink orders and hand them the menus then walked away again.  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome strait in the eye "Well how do you like this place?"  
  
"I loved this place when I was a little girl! My dad used to take us here when we visited our grandmother or about the time when I was seven."  
  
"Really? My mom was the person that showed me this place way back." He sounded a tiny bit sad at the memory but just mostly happy. The waiter came back and placed down their drinks then he took their orders. While waiting for the food to come they ramained silent and looked at the ocean. Waves beat along the shore line, leaving sea foam behind and there was a bright full moon out, shining on the ocean and causing it to sparkle. After the food was on the table they began talking about this and that in between bites of food.  
  
"Would you like a dessert tonight?" The waiter asked them after their dishes were picked up.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then nodded to the waiter to show that they would enjoy a dessert. Seeing this he placed a dessert menu on the table and walked away to give them time to decide.  
  
"Oh, that one looks good." Kagome said pointing to an ice cream sundae.  
  
"But look at that Molten Volcano one." Inuyasha pointed to the picture.  
  
"Let's see. it is a Devil's Food Cake shaped into a volcano filled with hot fudge, topped with a large scoop of French vanilla ice cream, and dribbled with fudge and carmel. That sounds good!"  
  
The waiter came back to take their order. "We'll have the Molten Volcano please." Again the waiter walked off to make the order.  
  
"So Inuyasha do you want to do anything after dinner?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about possibly having a moon-lit stroll in the park that's by the beach."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
His gaze wasn't on Kagome but the dessert that they ordered. Almost as soon as it got to the table they were already digging in to the sweet treat. The dessert was devoured in less than five minutes and so they paid the bill and went off in search of the others. Those two found Sango and Miroku whispering to each other then Sango began blushing and wacked Miroku on the head, hard so hard in fact that he fell off his chair. Kagome began to giggle and Inuyasha was on the ground holding his aching sides then they dissapeared in search of Kikyo and Kouga. They were much more boring so they left quickly to go leave the restaurant.  
  
The ocean breeze snaked through the tree branches and the moonlight shone off the water. Being night time the sand was cool so they were walking barefoot along the beach when Kagome kicked something hard.  
  
"Ouch" She hissed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My foot hit something hard."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"This." She bent over and picked up a round jewel. It began to glow a rainbow of colors then faded back as if nothing happened.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the jewel in surprise. "What just happened to that thing?" Then he looked down at Kagome. Kagome's face was pale and her eyes were closed as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Wake up!" He sounded scared.  
  
Suddenly she snapped back into reality "I-I-I have no idea what just happened. I remember picking up this thing, it began to glow then everything went dark for a while. Then I heard a voice in my head saying 'Beware' then I asked it 'Beware of what?' that voice faded away and before I knew it I'm back to normal."  
  
"Come on Kagome. We need to get back to the resort. I'm sure the others are finished by now."  
  
"OK let's go." For some reason she did not let go of the mysterious jewel but placed it into her purse then she stood up with help from Inuyasha. The two walked back in silence not even noticing two dark figures watching them.  
  
"Call Naraku and tell him we've located the jewel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well how did you like it? Tell me if you have any comments or suggestions for the story. Oh, and remember to review! BYE! ^_^ 


	5. The Prophacy

I really hope you guys liked my other chapter and if you're mad at me for not posting quick enough I have a good explaination. MY CRAZY COMPUTER WAS MALFUNCTIONING! Anyway I want to thank those who reviewed. OH! And remember to review, THANX!  
  
Chapter 5: The Prophacy  
  
They were walking back to the resort still shaken up a bit. Inuyasha had one arm over Kagome's shoulder, holding her tight. She still seemed a tiny bit pale and had her eyes closed. Then her cell phone rang at the same time as Inuyasha's did, piercing the quiet of the night. Both of them already knew who it was and why they were calling. It was about 11:00. When their phones kept ringing Inuyasha finally answered his cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been and where's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, hi Kouga. What, no 'Hi' or 'How ya doing"? Anyway Kagome's with me and we're heading back to the resort right now. OK?" Inuyasha sounded very irratated at the moment.  
  
"Fine, fine but I'm warning you: Kikyo and Sango are worried stiff and they swear that if Kagome is not in one piece by the time you guys get back here they will personally kill you."  
  
"She is in one piece but just a little bit shaken-up. Ya see we were walking along the shore when her foot hit something. She picked it up then it began to glow a strange color and she also went into a trance-like state."  
  
"That's great and all but what is that something?"  
  
"Oops, it's a round jewel."  
  
"OK then how far are you away from the resort?"  
  
"Only a few more minutes of walking then we'll be there."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
He hung up to find Kagome holding onto the jewel so hard that her knuckles were white. She didn't seem to notice how hard she was holding on to it. Her eyes looked glazed and out of focus, 'Maybe another trance?' Inuyasha thought not knowing how right he was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*After Kouga hung up*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga repeated everything to Sango and Kikyo. Sango began ranting about Kagome. Kikyo seemed to understand everything that was going on and so she thought of something an old priestess told her once:  
  
'Kikyo, both you and your sister are of miko blood. Meaning that you two have special mystical powers. Your powers have already revealed themselves in your healing and fighting skills. Kagome's have yet to be discovered and when they are I fear for her safety. In a prophecy I had once I heard a voice telling me 'The priestess that has yet to discover her powers will be the keeper of the Shikon Jewel." This jewel is wanted by many black-hearted humans and demons so you must take her to the high priestess. The priestess's name is Amaterasu and she is the only demon miko in all of time. She will help in guiding Kagome on learning how to use the jewel's power for good and purification. Remember that Kagome's job will require your help too. When her powers do show themselves remember to take her to Amaterasu, or rather wait for her to find you. One more thing, both you and Kagome are required to study under Amaterasu and protect the Shikon Jewel. Remember now child."  
  
Kikyo was in a trance and had her eyes closed. Sango looked worried already but now she was close to hysterics. Miroku just stayed silent the whole time, which was rare for him. He was just plopped on top of the sofa that was in Sango's room and nobody noticed that he has not spoken one word the entire time except to calm Kikyo and Sango down. Just then Kouga seemed to remember that Miroku was a monk.  
  
"Hey Miroku, what do you make of Kagome's and Kikyo's trances?"  
  
"Wha. Oh, I have a theory that they have some miko blood in them but I won't know until Kikyo comes out of that state."  
  
"Can't we just wake her up?"  
  
"Never wake up a person that is in a trance like state. They might be getting a vision that is of great importance or usefulness. Other wise I believe it is also bad luck."  
  
"OK then." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome felt strange. She felt as if she were moving but she could see nothing. Suddenly, she saw an elegant castle in front of her and then a young lady walked out of the gates. She had beautiful skin and long strands of ebony hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a dark hazel color and she wore a traditional miko outfit. A bright blue aura surrounded her and on her neck hung a jewel identical to the one that Kagome held except that it was a sparkling blue instead of pink. Instantly, Kagome could tell that she wasn't a human but a demon. Blinking once, the castle and the young woman dissapeared and was replace by Inuyasha holding her close to him and they were right in front of the resort. Seeing how white her knuckles were, she loosen her death grip on the jewel.  
  
"Kagome are you feeling OK?" Inuyasha asked her, worry and concern on his face and in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine just a little tired. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Let's see. It is 11:38. Well Kouga called a little while ago and then just a few minutes ago Kikyo called and told me to take you strait to your room so you can go to sleep."  
  
They were now in front of Kagome's room. She opened the door to find Miroku and Kouga sitting on the sofa, fast asleep, with Sango and Kikyo leaning on them like pillows. Kagome liked the sight as much as Inuyasha did so they didn't bother waking them up. Kikyo sprung up as soon as she heard the door close, making sure she didn't wake anybody up she walked over to Kagome, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her room. Kagome walked in and shut the door, changed, then opened the door again. Next Inuyasha was pushed into the room along with Kikyo by Kagome. She sat down on her bed and turned to face the two, who sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Kagome, you and Inuyasha have to tell me what happened after you both left the resturant right now!" Kikyo sounded anxious and worried.  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha told her what happened. Kagome took out the jewel that she had placed into her purse. Being near its other protector, it glowed once again. There was a slight bit of silence. Inuyasha kept his mouth shut wishing that he knew what was going on.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Kikyo, do you remember the old miko's prophacy?"  
  
"Well yes I do remember it. You see after she told the both of us about what to know about your hidden powers and you left she told me to find the demon miko, Amaterasu. We have to find her and train under her."  
  
Inuyasha budded in. "I am completely lost now and since this doesn't have a thing to do with me, I think I'll just be going now. Bye"  
  
"This has to do with you as much as it has with us and the others out there." Kikyo pointed toward the other room. "Besides Kaede also told me that a hanyou would be with my sister when it happened."  
  
"I'm a hanyou?" Inuyasha was just surprised and shocked. "How could I find out if I am one or not?"  
  
Kagome was shocked for a moment too, then. "Kikyo, wasn't there a revealing spell that she taught you?"  
  
"There is one but I haven't used it in almost five years! I do remember it though."  
  
"Then you better do it right now!" Kagome sounded almost hysterical.  
  
"Geez, hold on a second will ya?" Kikyo held her hands in front of her then began to chant an incantation. Her hands started to glow pink as she placed a finger on Inuyasha's forehead. His black hair changed to a silver color that shone in the moonlight, his eyes went into a amber, and his ears dissapeared to be replaced with a pair of dog ears on top of his head. On his hands his finger nails were replaced sharp and lethal looking claws. 


	6. What Do We Do Now?

Chapter 6: What Do We Do Now?  
  
Inuyasha slid his tongue over his teeth- now fangs. He looked down at his hand: claws met his eyes. His senses improved greatly too. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga's steady breathing was heard by the now youkai Inuyasha. Those cute dog-ears of his turned to hear Kagome's gasp of surprise.  
  
"Kagome." He began, "What just happened?" His voice sounded urgent but his eyes showed an almost hidden sense of fear, which he quickly hid.  
  
Kikyo sat on a chair, enjoying the sight of her sister and friend. She hadn't seemed shocked at all, just amused. It didn't make any sense at all! Then Kagome reached out her hands towards his twitching ears. She cooed at the softness of his ears.  
  
"These ears are SOOO cute!" She kept at it for some time before noticing her sister was out of the room. Inuyasha looked embarrassed at someone that he had just met touching his recently revealed ears. However, he liked the contact. He began to purr, but NOT like a cat.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said, just noticing that Kikyo was no where in sight. "where did Kikyo go? Wasn't she just here?"  
  
"I don't know so don't look at me. I was too busy petting your cute little ears!" Inuyasha started to blush.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
That was a good enough answer for Kagome.  
  
"OK then, goodnight." Kagome said with a yawn  
  
"Night." Inuyasha replied before backing out the door himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The Next Morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At around 9:00 the next morning, Kagome walked out of her room all ready to go. Then she caught sight of everyone else still sleeping on her couch. 'They look like little angels' She thought then she smiled wickedly to herself.  
  
"GET UP!" She yelled out loud.  
  
All of the sleeping 'angels' jumped about five feet into the air.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Kouga asked, falling to the floor with a THUMP. Sango and Miroku were clutching their chests to stop their rapidly beating hearts.  
  
"Hey did you have to yell so damn loud?" Inuyasha asked while messaging his aching ears.  
  
"Whoops.sorry about that. I forgot that you had those ears now." Kagome said ^_^'  
  
When everyone's surprise died down they turned to look at Inuyasha. He, on the other hand, was becoming a bit self concious with everyone staring at him.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha? When did you get those." Miroku trailed off. Then he softly added, "I thought your mom had a sealing spell put on you. To hide those."  
  
"Wha..? Oh, I was so small when she did that. I um, guess. I forgot? He, he, he." Inuyasha looked embarassed. Meanwhile everyone fell over.  
  
"You mean that you knew that you were a hanyou the whole time and you didn't tell us?!?" Kagome and Kikyo sounded pissed. If you saw them right now you would see fire dancing in their eyes. Any person would have thought that those two were full fledged demons. Those two also shouldn't be crossed right now but Miroku wouldn't pass up this perfect chance to grope two beautiful women.  
  
"Miroku," Kikyo began. Then Kagome jumped in.  
  
"How would you like to be killed by not one, but two very, very pissed off mikos?"  
  
Miroku went pale.  
  
"You wouldn't really do that to your buddy would you?" He began backing away from the twins. By now he didn't doubt that they would kill him on the spot so he smartly changed the subject while still backing away.  
  
"Well what happened last night? We were worried." Then all of a sudden he felt like he walked into something, or rather someone. Sango to be exact. She looked just as dangerous as the two in front of him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Her voice was dripping with sweetness. And get this- a little too sweet for Miroku.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha just sat on the couch, watching their helpless friend cowering in front of three girls. With all of the distraction Kikyo and Kagome began to chant a little spell for Miroku unnoticed. They had somehow gotten Sango in on the plot.  
  
"Hey, didn't you want to know about what happened last night?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed to know about the plot too.  
  
"Why yes I do what to know. So what did you two do last night?"  
  
"If you want to know then get your brain out of the gutter." Kagome said evilly.  
  
About an hour later the events of last night were told to the group. Then they all just sat there, thinking.  
  
~Kikyo and Kagome's thoughts~  
  
It was a bit strange but Kagome and Kikyo were having a silent conversation in their mind.  
  
'Hey Kikyo, do you think that we should go and find Amaterasu or do you really think that she'll come to us?' Kagome thought.  
  
'Well I'm not sure of what to do. I know that Sango will help us but I'm still not sure about the guys being involved in this.'  
  
~Miroku~  
  
'I wonder what we have to do. I'm sure this is a journey that the miko's have to make but I can't help but feel a need for us all to be there.'  
  
~Sango~  
  
'I am going to help them out one way or another. They've done so many things to help me, I need to repay the favor.'  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
'How could I forget that I was a hanyou? It was so important and I just forgot like it was nothing. Well I have a feeling that if I go with Kagome and Kikyo to this Lady Amaterasu miko, I'll find out who made me forget. I know that me forgetting wasn't just an accident.'  
  
~Kouga~  
  
'God what am I supposed to do? I know that I'm supposed to get the jewel to Naraku but I just can't do it anymore. There is no way in hell that I can betray Kikyo and Kagome like that.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They stayed in silence for a while then Sango stood up.  
  
"You said that we had to somehow find Amaterasu right?" Sango seemed to have a plan.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if finding her will be that easy. She isn't exactly the easiest person to find." Kikyo looked gloomy.  
  
"Guys we have to at least try and look for her." Miroku said.  
  
"OK then, lets get going." Kouga responded.  
  
"Alright, so lets get out of here." Inuyasha said while jumping off the couch.  
  
Kagome sat there with her eyes closed. Then she opened them to show eyes that were glowing blue. Everyone thought, 'Oh no, not again.'  
  
Then they all said the exact same thing, "What do we do now?"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ OH ya! I'm back with the brand new chapter. I am sooo happy that I finally got over my writer's block. Well tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanx! ^_^ 


End file.
